Truth from the Potion
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Barty Crouch Jr. takes his boyfriend Regulus Black to a Death Eater gathering truths are learned. And very important steps are taken in the boy's young relationship. Warning for innuendos, and fade to black towards the end.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, and Wacky Wandmakers on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Lando Calrissian (dialogue) "Everything you've heard about me is true.", Grey Cloak (trait) smooth talker, Black Boots (word) discrete, and Watch (phrase) running out of time.**

**Build-A-Bear - Inky Octopus (character) Regulus Black**

**Games Night - Truths (word) charming**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Acacia wood (pairing) Regulus/Barty Crouch Jr., Kneazle whiskers (character) Regulus Black**

**Fall Bingo - 3B hot beverage, 1,351 words without Author's note.**

**Warning for innuendos, and fade to black. I hope you all enjoyed Truth from the Potion.**

Regulus cursed himself mentally as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Barty to the gathering he'd been talking about for weeks now. In truth he didn't want to be here the only reason he'd come at all was Barty wanted him to.

"Are you enjoying the get together?" Barty asked a charming smile stretching across his face as his hand slipped from Regulus's lower back to his backside. "Because if you want we can call it short and go somewhere more fun."

Regulus sighed. He could tell that going somewhere else was the last thing that Barty really wanted to do. Even if it had been his wish to go somewhere else and have fun he was pretty sure Barty would hold this over his head if they left now.

"If you want to stay here we can," Regulus reluctantly told Barty. "Your friends seem rather interesting."

"Don't start, baby," Barty gently walked Regulus towards a group of his fellow Death Eaters. "You don't know my friends. Give them a chance you'll see that they can be quite charming. Like me."

Regulus nodded as he felt the light squeeze of his backside. It as discrete enough that no one else seemed to notice anything going on.

"Shall we mingle then?" Barty asked indicating Macnair, and the Lestrange brothers who were leering at Regulus as though he was fresh meat. Barty put a possessive arm around Regulus claiming him as his own.

"Only if you don't leave my side for a second," Regulus sighed also noticing the looks he'd been getting from some of the male Death Eaters and all of the female ones, besides his cousins Narcissa, and Bellatrix,

"Reg, relax," Barty kissed the younger man's neck. "You get through this and then I will take you home and show you the time of your life. Sound like a plan?"

Regulus blushed and nodded.

"Is your friend going to be joining our cause, Barty?" Rudolphus asked as he leaned towards Regulus taking in what felt to Regulus like every square inch of him. "Are you going to join the Dark Lord's cause, young Black?"

"Don't be silly, Rudolphus," Bellatrix barked. "Regulus is much too young to consider joining which is what I said when you lot let in his little boyfriend Barty here."

"I am nothing but loyal to our Dark Lord's cause, Mrs. Lestrange." Barty smiled that charming smile even as saw the way his words cut through Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew that she was pining over the Dark Lord. He also knew that her husband was pining after anything with a pulse that was considered beautiful. "Speaking of boyfriends Rudolphus…"

"Only if yours would enjoy joining Mrs. Lestrange and myself for the night?" Rudolphus said staring straight at Regulus as posed the question.

"I...I," Regulus stuttered nervously.

"Don't have to answer that, love," Barty said steering Regulus away before Rudolphus could get any other ideas. "I'm sorry about Rudolphus. He can be a bit much, as you probably know from family events."

As the night went on the Lestrange brothers seemed the least of Regulus's worry. He'd seen one of Sirius's friends from Hogwarts among the crowd. The small blond-haired man. The one who turned into a rat.

"Barty," Regulus called in alarm as Barty turned them towards where Peter Pettigrew was standing.

"Don't worry," Barty sighed, "the little rat won't tell a soul you were here. He doesn't want to disappoint the Dark Lord or mummy and daddy will pay the price for it." Barty fixed on a fake smile for Peter's benefit. "Pettigrew, it's interesting to see you here. Shouldn't you be spying for our lord?"

Regulus heard the audible intake of breath from the other man and felt sorry for him. Once Barty set his smooth talking mind on breaking someone down he didn't stop until the job was done.

"You are friends with my cousin, Sirius?" Regulus asked the cowering man, cutting Barty's tirade off. "Shouldn't you be helping your friends out and betraying them?"

"Darling," Barty sighed, "why don't you go and get us something to drink while Peter and I discuss something private?"

Regulus nodded and scurried off towards the punch bowl. He knew better than to argue with Barty when he set his mind to something. But as he approached the punch bowl he regretted leaving Barty's side.

"Why, look what we have here, Rabastan," Rudolphus said putting his arm Regulus's shoulders. "Sweet little, Regulus, what brings you to our punch bowl?"

"Barty sent me to get drinks," Regulus replied shortly pointing towards where Barty and Peter were whispering together. "He'll be wondering where I am if I don't return with the drinks."

"Of course," Rabastan nodded as he held out two cups of deep red boiling punch to Regulus.

A look crossed between the two brothers. A look that Regulus didn't see as he turned from them and took his drinks back over towards where Barty and Peter were finishing up their conversation.

"...running out of time," Barty was whispering angrily to Peter.

"Hot beverage, Barty?" Regulus asked as Peter scurried off towards the door. "What was that about?"

"Just remembered something he had to attend to," Barty told Regulus as he took a sip from the hot beverage in his hand. Barty felt something strange take hold of him. As though he'd been spelled or given a potion of some sort.

"The stories of you threatening people on behalf of your little boyfriends family aren't true," Rudolphus purred as he slinked over to where Regulus and Barty stood. "Are they, Barty?"

"Everything you heard about me is true," Barty replied clapping a hand over his mouth as the truth he never meant to reveal slipped past his lips. "Reg," he called as he watched Regulus storm off. "What did you do?"

"What had to be done to get what I want," Rudolphus replied as he watched Barty chase down Regulus.

Barty grabbed Regulus's arm and lead him into one the more private rooms at the party. He looked around before closing and locking the door. After performing a quick soundproofing charm he turned towards Regulus.

"It's true what Rudolphus said?" Regulus asked sadly.

"That was before we were serious about each other," Barty told Regulus taking the younger man's hands. "We'd only just met and your family promised they'd steer you in my direction if I helped coerced a few people into doing what they wanted. I never meant for you to find out."

"That doesn't make it right, Barty."

"No. It doesn't. But once I had started they wouldn't let me stop. They threatened to tell you about what was happening and ruin our happiness. You don't want our happiness together to end. Do you?"

Regulus felt his heart beat faster as Barty drew nearer and nearer. He gulped as he looked up into the grey eyes of the straw blond-haired man. Everything he felt for Barty, all the emotions Regulus had allowed to build up in himself, came crashing down upon him in that moment.

"No," Regulus allowing Barty to embrace him. "I don't want our happiness to be ended by my family. But you should have told me about this from the word go."

"I quite agree. I just was afraid of how you'd react to finding out." Barty leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Regulus's. "I do love you, Regulus. Do you love me?"

"I do," Regulus murmured pressing a more passionate kiss against Barty's lips. "Now you were saying something about a good time earlier?"

Barty's lips quirked into a smile as he lead Regulus towards the bed in the room. Tonight would be a night neither one of them was bound to forget for some time to come.

**I hope you all enjoyed Truth from the Potion.**


End file.
